Other Side Of Bloodlust Trio
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Terkadang kau harus bisa merubah sudut pengelihatanmu/Trio Haus Darah/OneShot
Other side of Bloodlust Trio

Sum:…Terkadang kau harus bisa merubah sudut pengelihatanmu/Trio Haus Darah/OneShot

Belongs To: Matsui Yuusei

 **WARNING: Alur kecepetan, typo (mungkin), geje, garing,OOC**

Chara:Trio Bloodlust.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~!~

"Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun!" Seorang gadis dengan dada papan cucian/digaplok/ menghampiri seorang hode/digiling/ bersurai biru, yang kini—sedang berusaha menyelesaikan PR Matematikanya dengan Iblis berwujud manusia—Karma Akabane.

Sang hodepun menanggapi panggilan milik anak perempuan berambut hijau itu, dia dan sang iblis kompak menatap Kaede Kayano yang membawa—VCD? Sepertinya begitu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya si hode—maksudnya, Nagisa Shiota, dia mencoba mencari tau alasan kayano memanggilnya.

"Ini lho! Aku baru beli DVD Insidious Chapter 3, kau mau menontonnya bersamaku? Karma juga mau ikut?" tanya Kayano "Insidious? Boleh," ucap Karma sambil mengambil DVD film horror yang katanya—KATANYA dari Sabang sampe Merauke dari Cijambe ampe Prancis (Prapatan Ciamis) serem banget itu.

"Oh, Insidious, aku belum nonton Chapter 1 ama Chapter 2 nya, nggak papa nih?" tanya Nagisa "Tenang aja! Kalo gitu kita marathon nonton Insidious!" jawab si papan cucian/dibakar/ Nagisa dan Karma mengangguk.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, kapan?" tanya Kayano bersemangat.

"nanti aja malem Jumat…! Kita minta Izin sensei nginep di sekolah!" sahut Si Iblis.

"Bolehlah,"

Saat itu mereka tidak tahu…. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka melakukan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat fatal.

~!~

"Hei, benar nih, tak apa kita putar filmnya disini?" tanya Kayano mendelik—mulai ragu.

"Hee~ Enggak apa-apalah, lagian kita udah minta izin sama si gurita mesum itu," jawab Karma "Iya, udah diizinin….,"

"TAPI KENAPA KITA HARUS NONTON DI AREA BELAKANG SEKOLAH YANG ENGGAK KEPAKE!?"

Ya—benar, Koro-sensei; si gurita yang kata-katanya, gosipnya, _dulunya_ ikemen itu memberikan izin dengan beberapa syarat, yaitu, harus nonton di halaman belakang, harus dengan suara yang gede segede… 'anu' nya Bitch-sensei/wut/ dan terakhir…

Mereka dikasih PR tambahan.

"Eh tapi ga serem 'kan?" tanya si 'Eien-no-zero'

"Ehm, aku baca Summary-nya sih, kayaknya—harusnya tidak terlalu seram," jawab Nagisa "Udah yuk! Kita mulai dulu Insidious 3 nya!" sahut Karma si Iblis yang berwujud manusia itu memutar filmnya—Fullscreen dengan suara segede 'anu'nya Bitch-sensei.

Beberapa menit setelah film itu dimulai, suasananya hening. Sepi. Seperti sepinya hati para jomvlo di malam minggu :v/dibantai

Dan ketika beberapa menit. Mulailah Jumpscares berdatangan.

Nagisa sepertinya sudah tak kuat ingin melontarkan kata-kata kasar atas keterkejutannya, berkali-kali ia mengutuk film horror itu dalam hatinya.

"FAK YU!"

Teriakan-tidak, itu bukan teriakan Nagisa. Tapi Kayano.

"K-Kayano?" Nagisa yang kaget menoleh kearah temannya "Gile! Sumpeh ni hantunya serem banget! Cepetin oy cepetin ahhh! Shhiiiiiiii….tttt!"

Karma tercegang untuk beberapa saat namun kembali menikmati Insidious.

"HAHAHAHAH!" –Suara tertawa Karma. Tentu Saja. Siapa lagi. Psikopat satu ini tertawa ketika hantu dengan masker udara menampakkan wajahnya dari langit-langit, sementara Kayano kembali menyumpah—dengan kata-kata kasar.

Nagisa sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia benar-benar tak kuat.

"AH! Cewenya cakep sumpah!"—Kupikir kalian akan bertanya, siapa itu? Karma? Atau Kayano?

Bukan. Itu Nagisa.

"ARGH Kono kuso yaro! Kembalikan cewek itu kealam aslinya!" seru Nagisa.

Karma dan Kayano speechless melihat si hode berambut biru itu mengomel tidak jelas—karena hantu bermasker itu.

Kembali ke Film, endingnya—cukup—mungkin—mengharukan.

"Hiks! Akhirnya!"

Seseorang menangis terharu.

"KARMA!? KAMU BISA NANGIS!?" Terkejut sekali si papan talenan itu hingga uratnya keluar/eh/

"KARMA-KUN BISA TERHARU!? ANJIR!" Nagisa—juga bertingkah OOC.

Karma masih menyeka air matanya.

"Jadi… selanjutnya Insidious berapa?" tanya Karma, Kayano dan Nagisa saling pandang.

"CUKUP,"

~!~

"Eh! Eh! Nagisa! Kayano! Aku beli DVD Damned! Nonton yuk! Oh terus aku punya DVD Annabelle! Ayo nonton!"

Sontak kedua remaja itu berlari menjauhi si Iblis.

-OWARI-

Yak! Hallo! Ini pertama kalinya author pergi ke fandom ini. Harap ini diterima. Yoroshiku nee!


End file.
